Crossing The Line
by HallelujahForLove
Summary: The day Ziva has been dreading is here. She has only one option left: run. To save her NCIS must work with the BAU. Will it destroy Emily Prentiss? Can love provail? Jibbs, Rossi/Prentiss, McAbby. NCIS/Criminal Minds X-Over ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Crossing The Line

NCIS/Criminal Minds Crossover

**Pairings:**

Ziva/Gibbs

Prentiss/Rossi

McGee/Abby

**Rating: **M for Language.

**Author Note: **Please R and R! I hope the characters aren't' OOC. BTW this is a work of fiction all NCIS and Criminal Minds characters do not belong to me. If they did you would know! ZIBBS!

--

_Ziva . . . _

Ziva David liked to think that Mossad had trained her well for any type of situation. Though there were many occasions on which she wished she had not followed her father's rules and joined Mossad. Looking back on it she knew it had made her the cold and seemingly heartless demeanor that she displayed at work.

The only upside, apart from learning self defense, was the friends she had made at NCIS. She'd found a younger brother to protect in McGee, a sister in Abby, an annoying older brother in Tony, an uncle in Ducky and Gibbs? Well when it came to office hours she and Gibbs displayed a mutual friendship. After hours, she and Jethro were lovers. The first time he had kissed her, she had been shocked.

'_What about Rule Twelve?'_

'_Rules are meant to be broken Zee-Zee'_

'_Yes but the all important Rule Twelve, the biggest rule yes?'_

'_Zee-Zee'_

'_Yes'_

'_Shut up so I can kiss you again'_

Now as Ziva walked out of the coffee shop, plastic cup in hand, she smiled at the memory of the night before. It had been a steamy one yet again. She wondered what Tony and McGee would think if she knew what Gibbs could do with those hands of his.

She started the car and as she turned up a side street she noticed a little boy run out in front of the car. She braked and the car screeched to a stop, she leapt out. Ziva's hand automatically went to her side, where she had strapped her gun. The little boy was nowhere to be seen. Ziva cursed in Hebrew, quite loudly.

A whistling noise reached her ears and she threw herself flat on the bitumen, grazing her left forearm as she did so. She winced and then looked up slightly. Ziva cursed as she saw the Mossad throwing knife embedded in a steel bin a few feet away.

A deep voice floated out of the darkness. 'Ziva David, as of today you are a mark. The countdown to D-Day has begun'

Ziva cried out in Hebrew. _'Who the fuck are you?'_

When no answer came Ziva got warily to her feet and sprinted back to her car. She climbed in, dead locked the doors and started the car. The road flew past beneath her tires as she sped away from NCIS. She pulled over into a shadowy alley and flipped open her phone.

'Emmy its Zee. It's begun, please listen to me. You know what to do' Ziva said then hung up. Tears welled in her eyes and she banged her hand against the steering wheel.

'Damn it. Why now? Oh Jethro, Tony, Abby, Tim, Ducky. What am I going to do?'

--TBC--


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing The Line

NCIS/Criminal Minds Crossover

**Pairings:**

Ziva/Gibbs

Prentiss/Rossi

McGee/Abby

**Rating: **M for Language.

**Author Note: **Please R and R! I hope the characters aren't' OOC. BTW this is a work of fiction all NCIS and Criminal Minds characters do not belong to me. If they did you would know! ZIBBS! ROSSI/PRENTISS. XD XP

--

_BAU . . . _

Emily hung up the phone and felt a wave of nausea consume her stomach. She groaned and put her head in her hands. Zee had warned her this day would come. Emily had agreed with her old friend but had never actually considered how soon it would come. Ziva was a top Mossad agent. Why would they?

'Prentiss are you ok?' Morgan asked.

'I'm' Emily retched 'Fine'

'You are not' Rossi said, taking her arm. 'Come on'

'I'm fine' she tried to tell him, only to retch again.

'You need fresh air Emily' Rossi said firmly as he led her away.

'What the hell was that about?' Morgan said.

'She was on the phone to someone and then she went all weird' JJ said.

--

'Dave honestly I'm fine now' Emily told the older agent, over her bottle of water.

'Emily, is everything okay?' Rossi said kindly. 'I'm always here to lean on'

Emily stared at him for a moment, and then the fight drained from her. 'It's my friend. She's in trouble'

'What kind of trouble?'

'Ziva's a Mossad agent. I met her when I was thirteen. I was living in Israel, mum was based there. How much do you about Mossad Dave?'

'Not a lot. I'm guessing you could fill me in' Rossi said, smiling kindly a twinkle firmly in his eye.

--

_NCIS . . . _

'McGee, where's Ziva?' Gibbs demanded of said agent.

McGee started, looked up from his computer and realised that their Mossad friend was indeed not at her desk. He looked at his watch and confusion swept his brain. Nearly eleven am, that was odd for Ziva.

'I don't know boss. I haven't heard from her at all. Have you Tony?' McGee asked, turning the older agent.

'Well no, I haven't seen her Probie. I got here at the same time you did, remember?' Tony said, flicking a paper ball up into the air and catching it again.

Gibbs frowned, but didn't voice his thoughts. He picked up the phone and rang Ziva's cell.

'_Hi this is Ziva David. I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message and I will call you back, yes?_'

Gibbs hung up, his forehead creasing in worry. Where was she? Ziva was never late and if she was she'd call him. Perhaps she was in danger; no she'd have called him then. Where was she?

The elevator doors pinged and opened revealing a young woman with dark hair and an older man with an Italian look about him strode out. Gibbs stood up and Tony looked up, the paper ball hitting his head and bouncing off onto the floor. They approached Gibbs and then the woman stepped forward.

'Are you Special Agent Gibbs?' she asked.

'Yeah I am. Who the hell are you?' Gibbs asked, he recognized her from somewhere. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'I'm Emily Prentiss, I work with the FBI'

'What do you Feebies want?' Tony cut in.

'Hey!' the Italian man snapped 'Watch your tone'

'Watch your own' Gibbs hissed.

'Please I'm a friend of Ziva David's' Prentiss pleaded. 'She hasn't turned up to work has she?'

'No she hasn't, do you know why?' McGee asked, earning a head slap from Tony.

'It's best not to discuss this in public. You'll need your whole team available and in private' Italian bloke said.

'Fine' Gibbs snapped.

--

_NCIS Interrogation Room 3 . . . _

'Where's Ziva!' Abby demanded of Prentiss.

'Please just calm down so I can explain' Prentiss said, she looked slightly teary.

'She's right my dear. Getting yourself all worked up is not going to help at all' Ducky said, leading a stressed Abby to her seat.

'Thank you' Rossi said.

'So where is Ziva?' McGee asked.

'How much has Ziva told you of Mossad customs?' Prentiss asked, folding her arms.

'Very little' Tony snapped, he had no patience for FBI agents. Rossi sent him a dark glare.

'Has she ever mentioned D-Day?' Prentiss asked.

'What's D-Day?' McGee asked.

Prentiss looked at all the NCIS team members and sighed. They had no clue, just like Ziva told her. 'D-Day is the death of a Mossad agent' she said heavily.

'And your point is?' Tony asked.

'The countdown has begun' Prentiss said simply.

For a second the NCIS agents could not fathom what it meant. Then Gibbs knew. Ziva was being hunted. He stood anger in his body and on his face.

'Who?' he hissed.

'I don't know. Mossad law states that anyone has permission to call a D-Day on another agent as long as they don't disrupt peace in the country' Prentiss said, she looked slightly panicked.

'So in other words you have no clue' Gibbs snapped.

'Look Agent Gibbs –' Rossi began, ready to defend Emily.

'Dave! Please.' Prentiss 'Look all I know is that Ziva called me at work and told me to inform you of what has happened. She would tell you herself but it means you could become marked as well'

'Marked?' McGee asked.

'Marked for death' Abby whispered, Ducky tightened his grip around her shoulders.

'Yes'

'So what about you huh?' Tony asked of Prentiss.

'As it is I am probably already a mark' she said heavily.

Rossi apparently didn't like that. He turned and faced her, a look of wild anger on his face. She stared at him, her own features a mask of calm.

'No' he whispered.

'Why would you be a mark?' Gibbs asked through clenched teeth.

'Because I too trained with Mossad' Prentiss said. She rattled off something in Hebrew.

'My mum dragged me to all sorts of places as I was growing up. I lived in Israel for three years from when I was thirteen to sixteen. I trained with Mossad to keep Zee company' Prentiss shrugged, as though training with some of the world's most ruthless killers had been merely a hobby.

'So what now?' Abby demanded.

'Nothing' Prentiss said and heaved a sigh 'I promised Zee that I would let you all know when the countdown to her D-Day began. I have fulfilled my promise'

'There must be something we can do' McGee snapped.

'There's nothing you can do' Rossi said.

'Look here –' Tony began.

'No you look here. Ziva is trying to protect you from what's happening here'

'So I'm supposed to sit back and let one of my team members be murdered' Gibbs demanded, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

Prentiss's eyes filled with tears and she looked like she might faint. 'I know how you feel. She's one of my best friends; I don't want to loose her either'

Rossi put a hand on Prentiss's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Prentiss sighed and turned to Gibbs.

'Look I wish I could help you. It's your jurisdiction not mine to help her. I hope that you find her'

Then the two FBI agents left the interrogation room. Just before the door closed Gibbs swore he heard a dry sob.

--

_Ziva . . . _

Ziva hugged her knees and wiped the dry tears from her face. Her dark hair fell in waves around her face. It was dark and quiet. Safe? Ziva didn't know but for now it would have to do. She pulled out her phone.

_5 Missed Calls._

Ziva sighed and played them, speaker phone on low.

'_Ziva. It's McGee. What's going on? We just spoke to an FBI agent. D-Day, why didn't you tell us? We're all really worried. Even Gibbs. Call me back, please. We can't loose another agent.'_

'_ZIVA DAVID! Abby here! How dare you! Why won't you call McGee back! I'm worried about you, you silly bitch. Call me, call me, and call me. Get your arse back to NCIS. Love you always'_

'_Zee-vah its Tony. Who's hunting you down? The Feebies are here. They've pissed Gibbs off ha-ha. Call me back. Abby's going crazy, McGeek looks like he might throw something and Gibbs? Well he's pissed off. Call me back Zee-vah!'_

'_Zee-zee I know you don't want to call me or any of us for that matter. You're trying to protect us. I appreciate it Zee I do. But seriously when I do find you you're head will be hurting from the head slap that I owe you. Zee-zee I love you. More than anything. I don't want to loose you – ever. I love you'_

'_Zee its Emmy here. I did it. I told them. You're lover nearly ripped Dave, that's David Rossi, to shreds. Ha-ha, I don't know how I can laugh at a time like this. Zee-zee please call me' _

--

-----TBC-----


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing The Line

NCIS/Criminal Minds Crossover

**Pairings:**

Ziva/Gibbs

Prentiss/Rossi

McGee/Abby

**Rating: **M for Language.

**Author Note: **Please R and R! I hope the characters aren't' OOC. BTW this is a work of fiction all NCIS and Criminal Minds characters do not belong to me. If they did you would know! ZIBBS! ROSSI/PRENTISS. XD XP

--

_NCIS . . . _

Gibbs put his head in hands. His head was pounding with the enormous weight of the information he had received in the past few hours. He looked around the room. Abby was sitting on Ziva's desk cross legged, clad in black pants with chains and a black hoodie. She was looking off into space. DiNozzo was sitting in his office chair, still trying to reach Ziva, a manic expression in his eyes. McGee looked like he might throw something as he fiddled with a pen. Ducky had retired to his room, probably talking to a corpse.

Abby spoke suddenly. 'We have to stop this'

'You're telling me?' Tony snapped as he slammed the phone down for the umpteenth time.

Abby got off the desk and put her fist in her other hand. 'Let's catch the guy who's hunting my Ziva!'

McGee looked up. Gibbs stood up. 'I agree' he said. 'Let's get the son of a bitch'

'But how?' Abby questioned, starting to pace. 'She won't call us so how do we help her?'

McGee clicked his fingers. 'I can run a check of all the airports and see if any people have flown in from Israel who are known or are in Mossad'

'Do it' Gibbs said. 'I'm going to make a call and then talk to Vance' he said and left.

* *

Gibbs rung Ziva's cell. He knew she wouldn't answer; he just needed to talk to her.

_Hello you have reached Ziva David. I'm busy right now so I will call you back, yes?_

'Zee-zee' Gibbs said 'It's me again; I know your protecting us. All that bullshit. And I know that Tony has probably driven you to distraction with all his calls. But something you must know. I'm going to find the bastard who is hunting you and when I do I will hurt him so badly that he will wish he never even hunted you. I love you so much!'

* *

Vance and Gibbs stared at each other. Their mental staring matches were something of a ritual at NCIS. Vance sighed.

'Gibbs I'm beginning to think that Ziva is more trouble than she's worth' Vance said bluntly.

A nerve jumped in Gibbs' jaw. He leaned forward. 'Between you and me Vance I highly disagree and were you not director of NCIS I would fry your arse for that comment'

Vance glared at Gibbs. 'What do you want from me Gibbs?' he asked heavily.

'Leeway to do whatever I need to do to catch the son-of-a-bitch' Gibbs said.

Vance stood up and turned to the window. He folded his hands behind his back.

'You say this information came from the FBI or more precisely the BAU?' Vance asked.

'Yeah so?'

'Collaborate with them and I'll give you all the leeway you need' Vance said turning to face Gibbs.

'Get lost Vance I don't need this shit' Gibbs spat out.

'Those are my terms Agent Gibbs' Vance spat.

'You're a right dickhead' Gibbs muttered and left the room.

Rationally speaking Gibbs knew Vance had a legit point but he hated the FBI. He approached the team.

'Gear up' he commanded.

'Where are we going boss?' McGee asked as he grabbed a print out from his printer.

'FBI headquarters'

The NCIS team looked shocked. They were sure they had misheard.

* *

_BAU . . . _

Emily sat at her desk, trying to concentrate on her paperwork. It was failing. Morgan sat on the corner of her desk.

'Come on Prentiss' he said 'What's up. I know you're worried. Talk to me sweetness'

Emily looked up at Morgan. She bit her lip. Morgan sensed her discomfort and knelt beside her chair, taking her hands in his own. Above them Rossi watched, jealousy burning inside him.

'Emily, what's the matter sweetie?' Morgan tried again.

Emily opened her mouth to speak and, up on the platform, Rossi was sure she was about to tell Morgan everything. Then a commotion sounded towards the door. Morgan looked up, dropping Emily's hands. He stood up, ready to defend if necessary. Rossi came down the stairs, coming to Emily's side.

'What's going on?' he breathed in her ear. He didn't notice the blush creeping up her neck.

'Don't know' she whispered back. Then she blinked. It was the NCIS team.

'Sir you can't go in there!' a junior agent cried. Agent Gibbs was paying no attention. He strode through the crowd. Agent DiNozzo, McGee and the forensics Abby Schuto followed him. Abby was earning a few stares due to her gothic attire.

Gibbs stopped in front of Emily, Morgan and Rossi. 'Who's your boss?' he asked.

'Hey man. Watch who you're talking to' Morgan snapped 'In fact who the hell are you?'

Emily put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. 'It's okay Derek. They're with NCIS' she said.

Rossi glared at Gibbs and Gibbs glared back. 'Prentiss and I will show you to our boss, Agent Hotchner' he said.

The two FBI agents led the NCIS team towards the stairs. Emily's face gave nothing away but Rossi had a hunch that she was scared. Rossi knocked on Hotch's door.

'Enter' they heard.

* *

Hotch stared at Prentiss and Rossi, frowning. The NCIS watched the stoic BAU agent.

'Prentiss care to explain why you did not inform us you could be in danger?' Hotch asked.

'Because sir if I had told you all it would have been dangerous. You would have been put on a hit list. As it is I and possibly Dave are in danger' Prentiss said.

'Hotch it was to keep us safe' Rossi added.

Hotch sighed and seemed to age before everyone's eyes. 'And this Ziva David?' he asked.

Gibbs tensed slightly. Abby made a noise like an angry cat. Prentiss turned her head and looked at them.

'Sir she's my best friend. This is her team from NCIS' Prentiss explained.

Gibbs moved forward. 'I have a letter from NCIS director Leon Vance' he said and gave the letter to Hotch. He read it and sighed. Hotch stood up and gave Prentiss and Rossi a hard look.

'Get the team together. It seems we're all in this together now' he said.

* *

_NCIS . . ._

Emily felt so guilty that she felt her heart might break. The whole BAU team was in with NCIS now. She sat by herself, wringing her hands. The teams were making introductions. She shuddered and hugged herself. She snapped out of her reverie when her phone rang, loudly. Everyone turned and looked at her.

'What?!' she demanded and sighed, flipping open her mobile.

'Agent Prentiss' she said, glaring at her friends.

'Emily so nice to hear your voice again' a mechanical sounding voice said.

Emily stood up and frowned. 'Who the hell is this?' she demanded.

Her tone attracted everyone's attention. Rossi was by her side in a nanosecond. _Speaker phone_ he mouthed. Emily obliged just as the mechanical voice spoke again.

'Well Emily I'm sure if I told you you'd kill me. You were the second best in Mossad after all'

Emily cried out. She spoke in Italian. Only Rossi and DiNozzo understood her.

'_Figlio di puttana_' she shrieked.

The BAU and NCIS teams exchanged looks. Dave looked slightly amused.

'Language Emily. Tsk, tsk'

Emily looked like she wanted to throw her phone at the wall.

'Listen to me if you're hunting Ziva I can and will kill with this phone' Emily spat out.

'We shall see' the mechanical voice replied and hung up.

Emily looked calm, too calm. Then she strode away, phone still clasped tightly in one hand. Rossi made a sad noise and then followed her.

'What did she say before?' McGee wanted to know.

DiNozzo looked highly amused. 'She called him a son-of-a-bitch McProbster' he informed the group.

'We need a plan of action' Hotch said to Gibbs.

'Gee ya think?'

* *

'Emily?'

Emily turned on the spot and saw Dave standing there. He stepped closer to her, still she remained calm. Then she snapped, she threw the phone at the wall. In the next second Dave had her in his arms, and she was crying into his expensive Italian shirt.

'I know _mia caro _I know' he whispered.

'Do you?' she asked, finally pulling back and wiping her eyes. 'I don't want to loose my best friend Dave. I couldn't handle it'

'I'll help you find her, I promise' Dave said empathetically.

'Dave you're putting yourself at huge personal risk!'

'You're worth any risk Emily' Dave whispered, taking her hand.

Emily looked surprised. 'What do you mean!' she whispered.

'Look Emmy I can't say all I want to say now but what I will is this – you are worth the risk. You are important to me – very important' Dave said, a soft smile on his lips.

'Tonight then' she said, and squeezed the hand that was holding hers.

* *

Reid tapped his foot on the floor as he listened to Hotch and Gibbs make plans. The guy standing next to him was Tim McGee, if memory served him correctly.

'Dr. Reid' he said extending a hand.

'Special Agent Tim McGee' he replied, shaking Reid's hand.

'So do you kinda feel like the adults are talking and we're the kids who were told to shut up and eat our dinner' Morgan asked, who was standing next to Reid.

McGee smiled weakly. 'Yeah kinda'

Morgan put his head on one side. He punched McGee's shoulder lightly. 'Hey man we'll find her. If we' he gestured to himself and Reid 'know Emily Prentiss at all she won't rest until she finds Ziva'

McGee looked at them. He seemed to be biting back tears. 'We've already lost one other agent, Kate Todd; I don't think we can weather it again'

Reid looked sad. Morgan spoke up. 'Hey man we've lost agents too'

'Elle Greenaway and Jason Gideon' Reid piped up.

They were interrupted by a steady bleep, bleep from McGee's computer. McGee tapped on it and then got to his feet. He clicked a remote and three faces popped up on the screen.

'We have three men who have flown in from Israel in the past week' he informed the group at large.

Through the crowd McGee saw Gibbs clench his fists. He looked pained; maybe he just wanted to protect his agent. Boy was McGee so wrong.

'Names?' Rossi asked. Emily was standing next to him, arms folded as though protecting herself from the emotional blows.

'Ali Kahn, Chai Levi and Adiv Segal' McGee said.

Emily looked at all the faces. With each face she got paler. Finally, in a raspy voice, she spoke.

'All those guys trained with Ziva and myself in Mossad' she said.

Rossi put a hand on her arm, almost protectively. She took a deep, shuddering breath and continued. 'All of them hated us' she finished.

Gibbs sighed, knowing this was going to take a long time.

* *

_Ziva lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. She had just played Gibbs last message. She was crying. How she missed him and the feel of his arms around her. _

'_Why bother trying to survive' she whispered._

_Stupid question really. She wanted to live. Though DiNozzo might disagree Ziva had a dream. A nice house with a beautiful backyard. A loving husband and kids, maybe two. And Ziva wanted Gibbs to be that man. _

_She cried herself to sleep that night._


	4. Notice

Hi readers of Crossing the Line. Unfortunately I have bad news for you. This story will be on hiatus for a while. I've lost interest in it for now and will be focusing on my Criminal Minds story, Innocence of Guilt and my new Four Brothers story. Apologies to you all. Keep reading and reviewing my work please, I love to read them =)

HallelujahForLove xx


End file.
